Algumas Surpresas
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: hoje eu iria fazer 3 surpresas para ele. A primeira era que esse seria meu ultimo show no Ritz-Carlton, a segunda é que essa a música é dedicada a ele e a terceira? Bom, é surpresa né.


**Boa Noite! Até o dia 26/09 eu irei postar aqui as one-shots prontas, para a partir dessa data, eu vou poder começar a seguir o cronograma. Boa Leitura a todos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse: C<strong>antar todos os dias em um dos Hotéis mais badalados de Nova York sempre foi bom, mais de uns tempos para cá tenho sido meio que uma tortura. E por quê? Por que a donzela aqui, no caso eu, estou noiva de um dos advogados mais respeitados da cidade. E hoje eu iria fazer algumas surpresas para ele. A primeira era que esse seria meu ultimo show no Ritz-Carlton, e as outras? Bom, é surpresa né.

* * *

><p>-Eu estou nervosa. – eu dizia olhando para o espelho, enquanto Kaede fechava os laços do meu vestido.<p>

-Com o que? Você já cantou em lugarem maiores lembra? – ela me virou jogando-me em frente à penteadeira.

-Nem me lembre daquela peça na Broadway, eu quase desmaiei. – eu fechei os olhos, enquanto ela fazia os toques finais na minha maquiagem.

-Relaxa Rin, vai dar tudo certo. – ela sorriu e fechou meu vestido. – Agora sorria e respire fundo você tem que tornar esse ultima apresentação inesquecível.

-Você tem razão. – eu a abracei, sorrindo.

-Posso interromper? – uma voz grave se foi ouvida na porta.

-Já está né. – Kaede desatou a rir, saindo do camarim. – Rin, 20 minutos.

-Ta bom! – ela sorriu. –O que você está fazendo aqui Sesshy? Pensei que estivesse no escritório ainda.

-Eu saí mais cedo para ver a minha noiva cantar. – ele sorriu, dando um beijo cálido nos meus lábios.

-Bobo, agora sai daqui que eu tenho que acabar de me arrumar. – eu disse, o empurrando para fora do camarim.

-Ta bom, - ele saiu rindo.

**15** minutos depois, eu estava subindo no palco e tomando fôlego. Kaede tinha razão, não havia motivos para eu me sentir nervosa. A banda começou a tocar e a minha voz começou a preencher o salão.

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

_Honor to love you_

**S**omente com olhos, eu transmiti a Sesshoumaru que aquela música era dedicada a ele e tudo que ele fez por mim, durante esses 2 anos que estávamos juntos.

_Still i wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind_

**E**u ainda estava me perguntando o que ele havia visto em mim sabe, eu nunca me achei bonita o suficiente para ele, mais deixei essa insegurança de lado por ele. Ele me ama do jeito que eu sou e isso é maravilhoso para mim.

_You've got this look i can't describe_

_You make me feel like I'm alive_

_When everything else is a fade_

_Without a doubt you're on my side_

_Heaven has been away too long_

_Can't find the words to write this song_

_Oh... Your love_

**T**udo nele é perfeito, quando nos conhecemos ele parecia o tipo de sujeito frio que existe aos baldes por ai, mais depois de um tempo eu percebi o quando ele era 'quente' em vários sentidos.

_Still i wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind_

**Q**uando eu estou com ele tudo fica mais bonito, e eu nunca vou conseguir entender como ele consegue fazer isso.

_I have come to understand_

_The way it is_

_It's not a secret anymore_

_'cause we've been through that before_

_From tonight I know that you're the only one_

_I've been confused and in the dark_

_Now I understand_

**E**u nunca amei alguém como eu amo esse homem e espero realmente que ele nunca me deixe por que, se isto acontecer eu iria acabar voltando para a 'escuridão' em que eu vivia antes.

_I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_I wonder why it is_

_I wont let my guard down_

_For anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind_

**J**á estava nos últimos versos da musica quando ele sorriu para mim, eu podia sentir que o meu coração deu pulos dentro do meu peito, eu jamais iria me acostumar com os lindo sorrisos dele.

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

**E**u terminei de cantar com os olhos fechados, enquanto ouvia as palmas preencher o som que antes era ocupado pela minha voz. Eu ganhei um buquê de tulipas vermelhas lindas. Após o show, eu e Sesshoumaru íamos para casa abraços caminhando, a noite estava linda de mais para ser desperdiçada.

-Sesshy eu tenho algumas coisas para lhe contar. – eu parei na sua frente, antes de entramos em casa.

-Diga pequena! – ele entrelaçou deus dedos aos meus.

-A primeira coisa é que essa foi minha ultima apresentação. – eu sorri pela cara de surpresa que ele fez.

-É serio?

-É claro que é. – eu entrei em casa antes dele.

-Mais por quê? Tudo bem que eu não gostava muito que você cantasse lá, mais o que lhe fez parar?

-Essa é a minha outra noticia. Eu irei começar a dar aula de canto para crianças em uma ONG que a Kagome e a Sango estão criando.

**E**le sorriu e me abraçou, quando percebi Sesshoumaru já havia me pegando no colo em enchia meu pescoço de mordidas excitantes. Ele estava nos despido tão rapidamente, que só nos notei completamente nus quando um gemido alto saiu da minha boca, enquanto ele me estimulava com seus dedos. Quando nos unimos, parecia que milhões de estrelas brilhavam no teto do quarto. Eu me sentia imortal envolta por seus braços, mais eu não poderia esquecer de dizer mais uma surpresa, porem não sabia como seria sua reação.

-Sesshy? – eu me apoiei em meus cotovelos. –Está dormindo?

-Não princesa. – ele me olhou, e passou o dedão na minha testa, desfazendo as rugas que haviam de formado ali. – O que houve? Por que essa cara?

-Eu tenho mais uma surpresa para você.

-Sério? E o que é? – ele parecia totalmente curioso, mesmo que seu semblante continuasse sério.

**E**u levantei da cama e vesti minha calcinha e a blusa dele que estava no chão. Abri o armário e de lá tirei uma caixa branca. Sentei-me à sua frente e entreguei a caixa a ele.

-Espero que goste. – eu disse, o olhando.

Ele abriu o embrulho e seu rosto se alarmou completamente, e eu fiquei completamente apreensiva.

-Rin, isso é o que eu estou pensando que é?

-Uhum... – eu fechei os olhos esperando pelo que estava por vir.

**E**le se jogou em cima de mim e encheu meu rosto de beijos, me fazendo se assustar um pouco.

-Essa é a melhor noticia que eu podia ter recebido. – ele disse sorrindo abertamente. Enquanto se sentava na cama, me puxou me fazendo ficar entre as suas pernas. Pegou a caixa e tirou o par de sapatinhos de bebê de lá. – Há quanto tempo você sabia meu amor? – ele me deu um beijo cálido no pescoço.

-Há uma semana, mais estava esperando o momento certo para lhe contar. Você estava ocupando de mais esse dias e eu não queria te atrapalhar. – ele mordeu-me no pescoço de leve.

-Nem que eu perdesse o meu cliente, nada é mais importante do que saber que a mulher da minha vida está grávida. – eu me virei para ele, e lhe deu um beijo de leve nos lábios.

-Aishiteru Sesshoumaru. – eu o abracei forte.

-Eu também princesa. – ele me derrubou na cama e levantou a blusa que eu vestia. –E amo você também. – ele deu um beijo no meu ventre. E sorrindo, me olhou. – Eu amo vocês dois. – eu sorri e lhe beijei. Sesshoumaru _é _o homem mais _perfeito_ que existe. E eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele.

**E**xiste milhões de razão que me fazem amar ele homem perfeito. O jeito honesto e lindo que ele me trata. E mesmo que o tempo passe eu jamais vou deixar de adorá-lo. O meu amor é como uma estrela no céu, como olho nas minhas mão, é o jeito que eu me sinto quando canto uma canção, simplesmente... Completa.


End file.
